Martin
|friends = |enemies = |likes = His friends and family, Matthew, Charles, Rebecca, science, hanging out with Tad and Will, the woods, pizza, video game characters, humans, tagging on adventures with Matthew, Matthew's heroism, watching movies, spending time with his friends and family, Christmas|dislikes = Wolfgang, being kidnapped, danger, Matthew's loss of his parents, evil magic, villains, seeing his friends sad, the death of his parents and siblings, Matthew being hard on himself,|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed, immorality, intelligence,|weapons = Claws, Teeth|fate = }} '''Martin '''is one of Adam's brothers and a major character in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie and in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and a supporting character in the films. Background Martin was born to the royal and mighty Great King and Queen of the Woods. He's youngest brother of the Prince and Princess of the Woods. He was the kindest and sweetest in the royal family. His parents and siblings loved him very much. He even barely spend time with his uncles and cousins because he was busy preparing to become the future king of the Woods. Despite Martin being mostly busy with his family, he still had time to act his age by playing with the woodland animals. Martin was a happy young wolf pup. He loved his family and friends and everything was perfect. Until the evil human killed his parents and siblings. Leaving Martin as an orphan, the Mayor of the Woods decided to adopt him into his part of his family, so he can feel more at home. Martin's adoptive father and siblings were kind to him but he still missed his deceased family. Martin is eager to help his adoptive siblings in any way he can, so he can rid the woods of Wolfgang and avenge his family. Personality Despite Martin losing his loving parents and siblings at a young age, he decided to remain his sweet and polite self. He's eager to help his friends and family in any way he can. Since Martin is 8 years old, he's a little naive and slightly unaware of what's going on. But when it comes to villains and family or friend situations, he's aware of that. Martin is shown to be smart because he learns a lot from Matthew because he tutors him in school and he's a straight A student in school thanks to Matthew helping him. Having an extremely strong curiosity about certain and random things, he asks his intelligent friends who is either, Matthew, Charles, Rebecca, and Brodi. But his curiosity can lead him into doing mischief things but he does learn a lesson from it. He's even helpful to his friends on adventures. Martin is also selfless as well because in Return to the Present when Future Matthew was close to dying because of the damage of his robotic heart, Martin noticed that missing piece was in the exact same shape as his Ninentdo battery. That's when Martin decided to use his only battery to save his friend. Having a selfless heart, he's extremely caring about his friends and family's lives. Like his adoptive siblings, Martin showed deep sympathy for Matthew when he was having trouble with his brother, Charles. He was eager to be by his side no matter what. Physical Appearance Martin is a small and slender wolf pup with black fur with a grey muzzle and tail tip. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie Years after his parents and siblings were killed by the evil human, Martin was raised and educated by the Mayor of the Woods. Martin spend most of his time, helping his adoptive siblings run Wolfgang out of the woods, so peace and happiness can be restored back there. Martin isn't seen until Matthew went into the woods to investigate the mysterious music going on. While Matthew had his head sticking out to get a better view, Martin saw Matthew and he was surprised to see a human in the woods. He quickly ran to Adam, Ace and Timmy to show them but by the time, he bought them over to the bush, he was gone. Martin was surprised that Matthew left before his adoptive brothers could see him. Wolfgang was then about to begin his speech and along with Adam and the others, Martin was curious what Wolfgang was going to say to the woodland animals. Before Wolfgang could say anything, Matthew sneezed so loud for everyone to hear. Wolfgang then ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang so he can torture him painfully. Before Derek, Billy and David could capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang, Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt rescued him and they started fighting Derek, Billy and David. Meanwhile, Abigail, Karen and Martin showed Matthew the way out of the woods. Before they got further, Derek, Billy, David, Adam and his brothers somehow got knocked out. Matthew went back to get Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt. He then took them and the others back to his house. Once they got back to the house, Matthew poured some healing formula on Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt's wounds. Along with Adam and the others, Martin introduced himself to Matthew. Before Matthew could introduce himself to Martin and the others, Charles was home from the grocery store. He was able to hide Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt, Abigail and Karen but Martin was right behind Charles. Matthew quickly grabbed him before Martin before Charles saw him. Then he told Tibbs to hide Martin before he gets in trouble. Matthew was then attempting to go to bed early, so he can have some more time with Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt, Martin and the others. But unfortunately, Charles saw Martin and the others after they were exposed as real wolves. After telling Charles the entire story, he decided to let Martin and the others stay in the house until further notice. Along with Adam and the others, Martin was happy that he got to stay with Matthew. The next day, Matthew went into the garage to get some beds for Martin and the others. Once he was done with that, he went to his lab to finish his experiment. Meanwhile along with the others, Martin was looking at Matthew's notebook filled with different inventions, much to Martin's amazement and admiration. Adam asked Matthew if he wanted to be a scientist when he grows up. He replied yes and he said that it'll never happened. Martin wondered why and Matthew said that no one believes in him. During Adam and his siblings' song, "Don't Give Up," Martin is seen singing and dancing to the song. Matthew then thanked Martin and the others for their support. Runt then asked Matthew where his parents were and he said that they were dead. Along with Adam and the others, Martin felt sorry for Matthew. Matthew didn't want to talk about because it was too sad. Matthew then asked Adam why he and the others wanted to stay in the house. Adam then said that ever since the Great King and the royal family were killed by the evil human, Wolfgang has been ruling the woods for the last 5 years. Martin mentioned that the Great King and the royal family was his parents. That's when Adam had the idea of Matthew asking Charles if he can keep Adam and the others because along with the others, Martin was afraid of going back into the woods because he's afraid that Wolfgang might abuse him again. That's when Matthew took Martin and the others to the mall. Matthew spotted Charles at GameStop. He ordered Martin to wait outside until he gets back with Charles. While they were waiting a teenage boy was teasing Timmy about his weight. Instead of Adam ignoring the boy's rude comments, Adam started to beat the boy up in a fit of rage. Along with Ace and the others, Martin tried to stop Adam before he gets Matthew in trouble but he didn't listen. Matthew then stepped on Adam's tail to get him to stop beating the boy up and it worked. But unfortunately, it got Charles and Matthew banned from the mall. Charles was then mad at Matthew for bring Adam and his siblings with him. Martin was seen glaring at Adam for getting Matthew in trouble. He then felt sorry for Matthew. By the time, Matthew got home, Martin was in Matthew's room along with Adam and the others. Martin started to feel very sorry for Matthew. That's when Matthew decided to tell his backstory to Martin and the others. During the backstory, Martin started to feel sad for Matthew. Matthew even said that he's afraid when Charles takes Martin and the others away, he'll be alone. Along with Adam and the others, Martin promised to be there for Matthew no matter what. Martin was happy when Charles apologized to Matthew for being strict and stern with him. Before the next day, Martin was kidnapped by Derek, Billy and David as bait to lure Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others to Wolfgang. By the time, Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others got to the Werewolf Ritual Room, Wolfgang was holding Martin in his hands and was threatening to kill him by dropping in the Animal Killer 5000. Before Wolfgang could do that, Charles selflessly sacrificed his life by letting Wolfgang turn him into a werewolf, so it can easier for him to kill Charles. After making the deal with Wolfgang, he spared Martin's life and he placed him in a cage along with Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others. Wolfgang then revealed himself as the murderer who killed the Great King and the royal family who were Martin's parents and siblings. He was shocked by that. Wolfgang even revealed himself as the murderer who killed Robert and Giselle Wooten who were the parents of Matthew and Charles. After hearing the true story about his parents, it caused Matthew to lose all hope and faith. Charles was able to restore Matthew's faith and hope. With his confidence back, he can defeat Wolfgang and save the woods from his wrath. While Matthew was fighting Wolfgang, Charles got Martin and the others to safety. After Wolfgang's death, Martin was shocked at what Matthew did to Wolfgang. He was then seen mourning Charles' death but he was happy when Charles was brought back to life by the Werewolf God. Martin was glad that Matthew defeated Wolfgang and avenged his parents and siblings. He then wished he could see them one last time. After Matthew destroyed Wolfgang's magical werewolf necklace, Robert, Giselle, the Great King and the royal family came back as spirits. Martin then hugged his parents and siblings and they were happy to see him. Martin was even happy to meet Matthew's parents and they thanked Martin and the others for being kind and compassionate to their son. Martin and the others were then able to live with Matthew and Charles and they were happy about it. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 In the sequel, Martin serves as a supporting character along with the others. Martin was seen when Matthew came back from Woolsville with Brodi and the others. He liked Brodi and his family because they were very playful and fun-loving people. Martin was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. Martin was then happy when Matthew and Charles got adopted by Brodi and his family. Draw It Martin serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the Eraser. Return to the Present Martin serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save his future from the evil and villainous Future Butch. The Karate Boy Martin serves as a minor character in the film. He is seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition. He was seen cheering for Matthew along with Matthew. Once the competition was over, Martin told Matthew, that he was awesome. Matthew then told Martin and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once he's done talking to the charismatic and mysterious Kung-Fu master. At the end of the film, Martin was watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's fire dance and once they were done with the dance, Martin was seen cheering for them. The North Wooten Martin serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Corporal, Robo, Eva and Short Fuse stop by the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the kids back to normal by using the antidote. After Whiskers' death, Martin was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Animal Planet Martin serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the villainous Red Bird. Video Game Life Martin serves as a minor character. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He is seen playing Pac-Man with Tad and Will before the ending. Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius Martin serves as a supporting character in the film. He joins Matthew and Robin Hood on their adventure to save King Richard I and Nottingham from the evil Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch Martin serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. He's eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Martin serves as a major character in the cartoon series. In some episodes, he might serve as a supporting character. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 characters Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Draw It characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:Video Game Life characters Category:Wolves Category:American Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Animal Planet characters Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The Fox and the Pooch characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Time Travelers Category:Wooten characters Category:Students Category:Nephews Category:Wizards